<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stories of Team LUST(W.I.P) by Jadedstorm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651471">The Stories of Team LUST(W.I.P)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadedstorm/pseuds/Jadedstorm'>Jadedstorm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:58:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadedstorm/pseuds/Jadedstorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An elite assassin, a underground fighting queen, a orphaned woman who did everything in her power to live off the streets, and a female exiled bandit leader. What do they have in common? They work as a team, and share a bond akin to family. Through their history, they will do what they can to make their world a little less darker.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Stories of Team LUST(W.I.P)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An incoming message came in, it was another order for a hit, some pompous man abusing his wealth and powerful connections against the faunas. The receiver of the message let out an sigh as he read over the information given to him. He heavily disliked the abuse of anyone, human or faunas. They all shared the world, it wasn't like they could just leave as quick as they wished, and where would they go? Menagerie was no doubt densely populated as it was, that was a storm brewing along with the Fang to also think about. So many pieces to watch and keep track of along with their plans of if X or Y happens, he sometimes hated his own thought and his habit to overthink many possibilities, but in came with the territory of an assassin, especially one of his caliber and the responsibilities of being a leader. Too much work made him feel monotonous about his work along with his team, he would make sure to have some time to break himself out of the monotony he had brought upon himself. He shook his head to break his thought and focus onto work now, he moved the details of his assignment and sent a message to his allies: The Lighting Lancer, The Spiderheart, and The Queen Tiajitu informing the trio that they need to meet in his office for their usual routine, briefing and other details to run through. Then they would prep their gear and head out to handle the issue.</p><p>His office was very spacious, seats for each of the girls, in the seat was their mask, which was to keep their identity hidden in case civilians were to spot them out, never know when a civilian would speak up, so it was better to play it safe. His own mask laid out on the desk, a close variation of the grimm he was associated to, being the geist. He was lounging in his seat as he waited for them to show, his back to the door as he overlooked the view of the town below. Their base was a nightclub bar he had bought and renovated to be one of the best, somewhat even known by many for all manner of things. His thoughts were broken again as he heard the door open as he looked closer at the window to see who it was. A woman with pink hair with the bangs pushed to the side a bit showing her lighter pink almost white eyes that seemed to view her boss back through the reflection of the mirror. Her hair was about shoulder length as well as neatly worn down by a hairband to hold the bangs in place. Worn on her shoulder was a stylish jacket, mostly black but with pink cuffs and lining more black than pink. Her exposed torso revealed a white breast wrapping binder, she wore with pride from her days back before she aligned with the man in the office. Her arms were bare besides the gauntlets that were her tool for work. Her jeans were as pink as her hair showing a few tears to see under the jeans, which showed a bit of the muscle in her legs. She walked towards her seat as the thud of her pink boots were the only audible sound as she stared down her leader, was it contempt or still unease, who could say for sure. She grabbed her mask off the seat and sat down placing her lancer mask down in her lap as she crossed a leg onto her knee still holding her gaze before shifting the door as it opened again. Next was someone the man knew better than the others, they had a longer history than the first woman and the one who had yet to join him. Her hair was cherry red as her right eye was covered by her bangs exposing only the left green eye as she let out a yawn, before surveying the room. Her torso was comprised of a black vest lined with a neon like green hue that exposed her chest and stomach which was partially covered by a red cutoff sweater that went from her neck to the middle of her torso. Her pants were tight but nowhere near as restrictive as they looked as they were simply black with the same green lining that her vest had leading to her black boots. In hand was her weapon of choice a bat, and while it seemed blunt on its own it was a durable sniper rifle. She made her way to her seat moving the mask and placed the mask on her lap as well as she let her bat lean onto her leg. Breaking the silence she chose to speak up. "Morning Lu." her voice was soft and kind to hear before the pink haired woman looked to her redheaded ally before smiling. "Mornin Jade." She answered with a cheery tone despite her more rough voice, showing she had no animosity toward her female ally as opposed to their leader. Before the conversation could continue, the door opened one last time as the final teammate had showed herself.</p><p>Another woman who had an eye covered by an eyepatch adorned with jewels embedded on the patch itself, her visible eye was a nearly white pink shade as her hair was the same pink shade of Lusia, the first woman to enter. Her hair was in a ponytail as opposed to the other's style, her attire differed as well as she wore a grey corset her arms hidden by the oversized sleeves but brandished her weapon in the open, a belt of knives were held by her as she strapped them at her belt. She had a darker pink shaded skirt as her boots matched her leaders besides the pink color. She took her seat that was marked with a taijitu mask she moved it on a placed int on her lap as she crossed her legs in her seat as their boss turned in his chair. His hair was slicked back with purple shade but could be mistaken to be black, he wore a sleevless purple jacket with a collar lined with black fur, along with a solid back sleevless shirt. His pants were black jeans with matching boots, interestingly enough they looked military grade, but as his silver eyes scanned the girls in his room he had his scrolled go off again giving him the last of the needed details.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>